Jak and Daxter
Gallery |status = Tied with Ratchet & Clank. }} Jak & Daxter are the pair of best friends from the Jak & Daxter game franchise. In their younger years, Jak and Daxter grew up on the island town of Sandover Village, where they were watched over by the old sage Samos. In ignorance of Samos' warnings, the young friends travelled to Misty Island for adventure, and when they were attacked by a Lurker, Daxter was knocked into a pool of Dark Eco, which transformed him into a talking orange weasel-like creature called an Ottsel. Stuck in animal form, Daxter began to ride on Jak's shoulder as the young hero used his fists and platforming skills to begin an adventure to rescue the other Sages and save the world, as well as his friend. Gol and Maia, corrupted by the power of Dark Eco and leading the Lurkrs, forced Jak and Daxter into a confrontation with a massive Precursor robot, and required the heroes to tap into the power of Light Eco to defeat them, rather than return Daxter to his normal form. After the battle, Jak and Daxter took the vast number of Power Cells collected over their adventure and used it to open a secret door in Sandover, revealing the Rift Gate. Activating the Rift Gate, Jak was transported into the future along with the rest of his friends, into the dystopian Haven City. He was quickly captured by the armored Crimson Guards under the leader's dictator Baron Praxis, who proceeded to spend years torturing Jak by injecting Dark Eco into him in cruel experiments. Daxter was finally able to break his friend out of Praxis' torture chamber, but the damage had been done- Jak had become a jaded and violently hostile individual able to transform into "Dark Jak", a Dark Eco powered ball of rage and power. Jak quickly began to work with the rebellion to undermine Praxis to get his revenge while working to defend the city from the villainous Metal Heads. He would later be outlawed and sent into the Wastelands to die, but was saved when he was discovered by a small civilisation surviving in the wastes, where he was forced into yet another quest that caused him to finally face his destiny and discover the truth behind the mysterious Precursors. Battle vs. Ratchet & Clank (by Ethank14) Ratchet is walking into haven city not noticing daxter watching them and running to jak mistakenly informing him that he spotted some metal heads. as he cautiously approaches them clank notes his presents and says to ratchet, "some locals maby we should ask about nefarious. as ratchet walks up Jak adsorbes some blue eco and charges at ratchet nocking him off his feet. as ratchet gets up he has clank use the long jump to get away and pulls out the combuster pistol and starts firing at jak who gets grazed in the leg burning it. jak pulls out the red mod morph gun and starts firing. as he starts to run out of ammo RAtchet yells "clank go try to find some ammo. Daxter sees clank run off and goes to follow him tackling him and pulling out his bug zapper as he starts to stab clank clank punches him and slows time allow ing him to escape and find plasma strikers ammo. Meanwhile ratchet and JAk have moved into close range combat. JAk uses his blue eco to get close but ratchet ties and shock him using the shock ravenger. however jak tears it ous and uses his blue eco enhanced speed to pary and counter the omniwrench. just the daxter runs into the clearing and faints clank runs and gives RAtchet the plasma striker ammo. Jak realising its a sniper rifle absorbes some yellow eco and runs away to the opposite side of the area they each trade blows as they both pull out their ultimate weapons the ryno and the peacemaker. As they fire their battleground fills up with smoke and a haze of blood. After the smoke clears both are standing with their short range weapons drawn however at that moment the combined forces of Kor and NEfarious start to attack the city. As jak looks oon in horror Ratchet offers hime some nanotech and they jump off together to fight the enemy winner: a tie Expert's Opinion In both the votes and their weapons the warriors were even. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:PA Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs